The present disclosure relates to a seat that is used in automobiles, railway vehicles, vessels, aircrafts, and other vehicles.
For example, a side frame that is used in a back frame for a vehicle seat disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-283892 comprises a tower frame having a rectangular closed cross-section, in which an insert brace is disposed as a reinforcing member.
A back frame is a frame to support the back of the occupant and configures a seatback together with other components such as a back cushion. A side frame is a tower-like frame that extends substantially vertically in an end of the back frame along the width axis of the seat.